


That's My Baby

by agalaxyofglitter



Category: Baby Driver (2017), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Baby Driver AU, Crime??, F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Tommy Oliver, OCD Trini, her last name isn't kwan, this is really fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agalaxyofglitter/pseuds/agalaxyofglitter
Summary: The moment you catch feelings is the moment you catch a bullet





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter!!  
> eeeeh jus a baby driver au from someone who can't write action.  
> don't worry, it's not really action focused though.  
> so nicknames (they're stupid but also i love them):  
> Ribs - Jason (cow incident)  
> Black - Zack (colour of his suit plus i wanted to include The Joke)  
> Angel - Billy (he can be your angel or your devil)  
> Dinero - Tommy (green=money so…)

Trini shut her eyes and breathed out just as the music dropped out in anticipation for the bass drop. The car doors slammed and the music kicked in. Trini’s head slammed down as she nodded along with the music; this was her favorite part. It should take them only two minutes and forty-five seconds, which coincided with the instrumental part of the song. In the meantime, Trini continued to bang her head and tap out the beat on the steering wheel. Through the blaring headphones, she heard the alarms go off and saw her teammates shooting warning shots into the air. She’d done this a thousand times before, but she still got nervous when they started using guns. One of the guys, Ribs, was his name slid behind one of the back doors and Trini looked down at her iPod. They had forty seconds left. Trini smiled and mouthed along the words, pointing at imaginary people in an imaginary crowd. Out of her peripheral, she saw three black-clad people running towards the car. She stopped dancing and readied the car. Her teammates hopped in, big duffel bags in hand. Almost immediately, Trini speeds off. Her passengers grabbed onto the sides of the car, laughing nervously. They made good time, with the police cars tailing closely behind. When they made it onto the highway, they ran into a problem. Two cars were closing in closely. Ribs turned around to look at the cars behind them and breathed out a quiet, “Shit.” Trini didn’t worry and sped underneath a bridge between two similar red cars. She switched between the cars quickly and slowed down to take an exit. It was smooth sailing from then, they parked in a parking garage and switched cars as well as clothing.

Two songs later they were in the abandoned sewing factory, Ribs and the others (Angel and Dinero, Trini believed) dropping the duffle bags on the table. Zordon nodded in approval and zipped open the bags to count. Trini looked on from afar, sitting in her usual chair.

“So,” Dinero said, sliding into a chair. “What's her deal.” They jutted their chin in Trini's direction, who's headphones were still stuck in her ears.

Zordon turned around, “What do you mean. How much she's getting?” Dinero looked at the man in disbelief.

“I mean this bitch looks about twelve and just helped us pull off a felony. And yeah how much is she getting.”

Zordon smirked, “Well. Luckily, none of that is your business.” Dinero sighed and got out of their chair. They walked towards Trini, acting as if she couldn’t see them.

“What's her name. Didi? Why the fuck does she wear headphones all the time. She mental?” Dinero looked back over their shoulder at Ribs and Angel.

Ribs shrugged, “She's a good driver. What's it matter?”

“Tinnitus,” Zordon said.

“What?”

“She was in a car accident when she was younger. She wears headphones so she can’t hear the ringing in her ears. Tinnitus.”

“So she is mental,” Dinero whispered. They pulled up a chair beside her and smirked. “You mute too?”

Trini shook her head, “No.” Ribs laughed. Dinero glared at the boy and turned back to Trini. “Whatcha listening to?” They took an earbud without an answer. Dinero ripped it back out in a few seconds and smiled at the rest of the group. “Hammer Smashed Face!” They turned back on Trini and ripped her beanie off to put it on their head. “Whatever this act is, Didi? I ain’t fucking buying it.” Trini grabbed her beanie back to put on her head and put her earbud back in, turning away from Dinero. They laughed, almost more of a bark, and walked back over to their chair. Zordon clapped and pointed at the bags on the table.

“Grab your bags! We’re done here.”

Trini was the first to the elevators and the others quickly followed suit. Ribs and Angel took a corner to themselves for a heavy make-out session.

Dinero stared on in faint interest, “What do you think, Didi? Your dads are getting it on.” Ribs looked up from his husband, “Where do you get off?”

“Right here actually,” Dinero replied as the elevator doors opened. “Alright. If you guys don’t see me again, it means I’m dead.” They sauntered jauntily off of the elevator and towards a car.

“So,” Angel said in between kisses. “What are we doing tonight, Ribs?”

“I’m taking you to the fanciest hotel and we’re going to eat Krispy Kreme in bed.”

Angel smirked at him, “Wow, you’re bad.”

“That's why you married me.”

The couple walked off the elevator hand in hand, Ribs turning back to speak to Trini. “Nice work today, Trini. You did good. But, uh, next time Zordon answers? Don’t pick up.” Zordon sighed as the doors closed once again to go down a few more levels. The pair walked towards Zordon's car. He opened up the trunk to put the bag in, taking out a stack to hand to Trini. Trini stood there a moment, she could feel the weight of the money in her hand.

“One more job and I’m done, right?”

“One more job and we’re straight,” Zordon corrected. Trini stood there in silence as he hopped in his car to drive off. 

She got in her own car and exhaled, “One more job and we're straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk short first chapter but i couldn't think of anything else to add??? i'll update as much as i can, i already have half of another chapter done so... hope you enjoy and please give me some constructive criticism i n e e d it  
> also; i don't listen to death metal but the lyrics to hammer smashed face kind fit..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhh. so sorry i died ?? i could come up with a million excuses but tbh i just didn't feel like writing  
> in this chapter we meet some new people  
> hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is much appreciated :)

The lock in the door clicked and Trini had to push hard because the hinge had broken a couple of months ago. Pattering feet ran up to greet her.  
“Hey!” She greeted the person happily. Her ten-year-old brother hugged her tightly around the waist. He was almost her height now, he was growing so fast.  
“You weren’t here after school but I walked here by myself!”  
“Yeah. I'm sorry, Eli. Work went a little long today. No one bothered you on the street, right?” Trini walked into the house, shucking her coat and keys at the door.  
“I told you I was fine!”  
“I know you did. Now. Did you get any homework done?”  
“Yeah. I finished my math but I have to read my book.” Trini walked towards the refrigerator to take a peek inside. “Oh...You guys are reading Wrinkle in Time, right?”  
“I am. But the other kids are reading Hatchet.”  
“That's right, isn’t it. You're in advanced reading!”  
“Yep. Ms. Peaden said that I can read better than all the other kids in my class!” Trini closed the fridge and opened the cupboard right beside it. The bread and peanut butter were sitting right next to each other on the self. All she needed was a knife. “I bet you’re a better reader than all of the other kids in the entire world. You want a peanut butter sandwich, bud?”  
“Yes, please. Can you spread the-”  
“Peanut butter to the edges? Don’t worry,” Trini clicked her tongue “I got you.”  
The boy smiled and walked over to the single chair sitting in front of their television. “Can I watch TV?”  
“Yeah, sure. For a little bit. And then you have to make sure you read your book. School is important, kid,” Trini replied, not looking up from the sandwich she was making. The television crackled as it turned on, a familiar sound. It, like the rest of the house, was old and in desperate need of a replacement. A reporter's smooth voice rang out. “-bank. If anyone has any information about the suspects, call the police immediately. The driver was last seen wearing a grey beanie and appears to be fairly short.” Trini’s head snapped up and she practically ran over to the television. She quickly changed the channel but not before seeing a very familiar picture of herself on the screen. To cover her panic, Trini reached over and ruffled her brother's hair. “Let's watch something other than the news, 'kay?” He nodded, but not before glancing knowingly at the corner of their apartment. There was a moment of thick silence before he spoke, “Trini? What do you do at work?”  
His older sister froze. “I told you, Eli. I drive people around.”  
“But-”  
“That's it! That's-I drive people around and that's...it. Nothing else to it” She handed him his peanut butter sandwich. “Now hurry up and get to your homework, Elias” Trini turned away from her brother and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She had to get out of here, her professional and personal life weren’t supposed to meet like this. The last thing she wanted was Elias getting involved with Zordon. “Hey. I’m going to the diner to grab dinner. You want anything in particular?” “No,” Eli said, mouth full of peanut butter. “Okay.” She grabbed her jacket and keys and closed the door behind her a little harder than necessary.

Trini walked into a retro-themed diner, heart still beating fast from her conversation with her brother. It was irresponsible as hell to leave him alone but he was almost eleven years old. If he was doing the thing she had been doing at eleven, then she would have a need to be more worried. Besides, if anything happened she could count on the girl that lived next door to check up on him. Occasionally, she watched Elias after school while Trini was working late. Her name was Amanda and, sure, she clearly thought of them as some charity case but at least they didn't have to pay her. Maybe she should go back and check on-Trini had started to get up from her seat when another girl came walking through the door. Her ass hurt from the force and speed at which she fell back in her seat as the girl walked past. She was singing and her voice filled the linoleum restaurant, it was hard not to stare. She came back after only a few moments holding a menu and order pad. Trini pulled her earbuds out, her heart was already speeding up again as the girl walked nearer.  
"Hi. What can I get you?" she slid the menu on the table  
"Uhh, well-"  
"Oh!" The girl pointed to the menu "That's the kid's side" she turned it back over to the longer (and more expensive) side.  
"Thanks. Well, I don't..."  
"Don't worry, you have time...You just starting your day or getting off?"  
Trini swallowed, not knowing how to answer the question. "I go and come. When they call I have to be there."  
"So what do you-" the girl was cut off when Trini's burner starting ringing abruptly. Trini picked it up quickly and hit the small button on the side to silence it. The girl looked at the phone, curious.  
"So what do you do?"  
"Drive people around."  
"Like a chauffeur. Fancy"  
"Not really. It's definitely not as glamorous as waitressing." They shared a laugh.  
"Do you ever get time to drive around by yourself? That'd be nice"  
She asked a lot of questions. "Yeah. Just yesterday, actually."  
"Ugh. I would love to just have time myself to drive on the open road. Just me, no plans except to escape this stupid place." She bit her lip, clearly going off into her own fantasy. Trini cleared her throat to get her attention.  
"Sorry. So have you decided on anything?"  
"That...you're absolutely gorgeous."  
"...Oh. Um, wow. Thank you. I, uh, just got this haircut and I wasn't too sure about it. Thank you…”  
“Um. Quick question, it's weird but; what song were you singing when you came in?”  
“Oh. It was Honey by Kehlani.”  
“Thanks,” Trini glanced at the girl's name tag “Kimberly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so trini's only has one brother here and he's our joseph character  
> yell at me on tumblr for not updating: https://yippiekiyay.tumblr.com  
> also shoutout to my fifth grade teacher for that appearance hope she doesn't find this


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote this chapter twice cause i hated it ugghh. i didn't really like how closely i was following the baby driver script so i changed some stuff around and hopefully that makes it more exciting?? enjoy :)) y'all are lovely people honestly putting up with my bs

Almost immediately after leaving the diner, Trini pulled up the song on Spotify. And she was in love with it. Even so, the entire drive home her head was filled with questions. What was Kimberly-From-The-Diner trying to say? What does it mean when a girl you thought was pretty cute was singing a pretty gay song? All the pretty girls in the world but I'm in this space with you? It was the only song Trini had played for the last two hours. She lip synced along, dancing around the living room with Elias. Because she had come walking into the house in such a good mood, plastic bag with food swinging as she sang, Eli almost forgot their small argument. Almost. He giggled, holding onto her arms tightly as Trini spun him around.  
“Where’d you hear this song?”  
Trini smiled and dipped the boy so he would laugh harder.  
“I heard someone singing it and I thought it was really nice.”  
“Who was singing it?” The song was ending and the singer’s voice, now unaccompanied by instruments, washed over them. Trini plopped down onto a chair and smiled coyly.  
“Someone…”  
Elias stumbled over to where she was sitting and stared hard at her face. He squinted his eyes and Trini could still smell the peanut butter on his breath, despite them having eaten dinner. A finger reached up and poked her on the nose, Trini looked away trying to hide her smile.  
She shoved his hand away in faux annoyance, “Stop. What are you doing?”  
Elias’ eyes widened and he danced away from his sister singing, “It was a girl! It was a girl! Trini likes a girl!” He danced back over to her, sticking out his tongue and wagging his head.  
Trini swatted at him playfully, trying in vain to talk over him, “No I don’t! Trini doesn’t like a girl! No!”  
“Yes, you do! You like a girl! You probably kiss her! Trini and-” Elias ran back over to her and rested his hands on her knees, eyes wide and wondering. “What’s her name?”  
“Kim” Her gaze was averted and her hand covered her mouth, “But don’t start singing again!”  
Elias started singing louder than ever, “Trini and Kim sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!”  
Trini stood up from her seat and snuck up behind the boy, scooping him up and throwing him over her shoulder. The half-hearted screams and pounding on her back did little to deter her. Trini laughed evilly and deposited the boy on the floor, a fake pout on his face. Only a few moments later he jumped back up and started running around the apartment, singing the same song. Trini started chasing after him again, hands out ready to tackle. A buzzing started sounding through the apartment and almost immediately Trini’s heartbeat spiked. With enough speed to worry Elias she grabbed the burner and answered the call. Trini closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing but Zordon’s perpetually calm voice shook her even more.  
“I’ve been calling you, Trini.”  
Trini furrowed her brows but remembered the call at the restaurant, “What is it?”  
“It’s another job, what else would it be? And it’s a lot of money so there’s a lot on the line. You in?”  
Trini shook her head before remembering he couldn’t see her. Although, she was ninety percent sure at this point they had her house tapped. “Yeah. Sure, Zordon.”  
The man on the other side of the phone sighed, “It was a rhetorical question. Just get over here.”  
He hung up and Trini was left with the disconnected beeps. She shoved the phone into her pocket and wheeled around to face her brother.  
“Hey, Eli. My boss just called, um. I have to go right now, but. I’ll see you later.” She poked him half-heartedly in the stomach and he laughed with about the same amount of effort.  
“Okay, Trini. See you later.” She could feel his eyes staring at her as she hurriedly grabbed her stuff and walked out of the door, again. For the second time that day.

Trini reached the warehouse in record time, thanks to her anxiety mostly. This was her last job. The last time she’d ever have to work with Zordon. She was absolutely and totally free after this. Trini stepped out of the car and shoved her beanie over her head. Briefly, she rubbed the worn tag sticking out and felt immediately calmer. Taking a deep breath she walked inside, trying not to get her hopes up. Speak of the devil and he will appear, Zordon greeted her at the door, arm raised to introduce her new teammates.  
“Thanks for finally joining us, Trini. Here’s your team. Here; that’s Damo,” Trini followed his finger and saw a not too bright looking guy a little older than her. He was picking his nails and looked up briefly to nod at her. “That’s Stargirl,” Trini looked over and startled. That sheet of blonde hair seemed so familiar. Almost in slow motion, “Stargirl” flipped her hair back to reveal a face that was unmistakably Amanda’s. That was her neighbor. That was Trini’s neighbor. They made eye contact and both girl’s eyes widened. Amanda fidgeted in her seat and looked significantly more uncomfortable than when Trini first walked into the room.  
Zordon startled them both when he spoke again, “And that. Is Black.”  
The man leaning on the wall raised his head and spoke loudly, cutting off the end of Zordon’s sentence, “There is no need to introduce me. Everyone knows who I am.” He swaggered over to Trini, pure confidence in every stride. Bowing mockingly, he held out his hand.  
“Black. And you must be Trini.” His smile was almost blinding and Trini already hated him. Amanda choked out a laugh, smile faltering when Trini looked over at her. Black stared at the girl for a moment before turning around to talk with Zordon, who had begun to set up his diagrams and plans for the heist.  
“You know, I’ve always heard the stories about crazy girl over here and honestly it’s just an honor to be standing next to her. She’s even prettier in person.” At that, he looked over his shoulder and winked at Trini. The bass in the song she was listening to wasn’t loud enough to block out his smile. God, he was annoying.  
“I heard she has mental problems,” Damo spoke up, walking over to take Black’s place and gawk at Trini. Trini looked up at him, refusing to break eye contact.   
Black whipped back around at Damo’s words, “So I guess we’re both pretty fucked up.”  
Amanda stood and joined the other two, gum popping in her mouth. “Why does your driver wear headphones. Aren’t they supposed to be able to hear and see?”  
Zordon’s fist came down hard on the table angrily, “If anyone here doesn’t trust my decisions, I suggest you all leave right now.” The room was silent. “Now get over here, we have shit to do.” Amanda lingered, still staring down Trini. Her previously hard expression had gone soft.  
“The fuck are you doing here?” Trini hissed, eyes still on Zordon.  
“I need money. Badly.” Amanda’s voice wavered, giving away how fearful she was “Please don’t tell the cops, Trini. Please, god. I’m just like you, I’m not actually bad. And I’m scared-”  
Trini closed her eyes and walked away, trying to drown out Amanda’s desperate cries. It wasn’t the same. They weren’t the same. This wasn’t the same situation. Trini was just trying to pay off debts. And if things had turned out differently in that crash...she wouldn’t be here in the first place. So, no. Amanda and Trini weren’t the same. They couldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the actor who plays amanda also plays stargirl in dc legends of tomorrow which is why her nickname is so stupid lmao. i have plans ;)) for her ;)))). constructive criticism is appreciated thanks
> 
> oo!! also the tag rubbing thing is something i do all the time which is why i added it idk fun tidbit


	4. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update pls read

ah sorry i have to do this i hate these but as you can see i haven't updated in a while!! i have been pretty busy since i last updated this but mostly i just straight up hate how this is written lmao. i'm going to take a little more time to really rewrite and plan this out more and then hopefully come back with better writing skills!! i hope whoever reads this understands and yeah enjoy read my other stuff if u want


End file.
